A tragic April night
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1912 Lincoln boards the legendary Rms Titanic from Southampton to new York soon he meets and falls in love with ronnie anne but soon the Titanic hits an iceberg and begins to sink now Lincoln and Ronnie must figth for survival, based on true Events
1. Chapter 1 sailing day

a tragic April night a fanfic by cody Wrasman based on true events,

April 10th 1912

at dawn in London an elven year boy named Lincoln loud was packing some clothes away Lincoln was getting ready to go home back to see his family in Michigan Lincoln is gonna take a ship back home to the good old united states of America but the ship he is taking is no ordinary ship the ship he was taking the new ship own by the white star line the ship is called the rms Titanic Lincoln had heard news of the new ship docked at Southampton that is gonna set sail today but to get to Southampton Lincoln needed to take a train that doesn't leave for two hours so Lincoln had plenty of time to make sure he had everything all his clothes his toothbrush and his stuffed rabbit bun bun,

Lincoln" ok thats everything what do you think bun bun? in you excited about the Titanic that new ship everyone is talking about?

* The stuffed rabbit was silent *

Lincoln" looked at the clock Lincoln oh jeez we don't wanna miss the train or the ship.

he checked and made sure he had everything before leaving his temperary apartment then he took at waiting car to the train station were a train would take him to Southampton to board the Titanic.

* elsewhere *

a couple named Lori and Bobby were also taking a train to Southampton that will also take them to the Titanic almost everyone was talking about this new ship some said she was unsinkable becuse the ship has 16 watertight bulkheads that would prevent her from sinking as well as watertight doors that would prevent water from flooding anywhere else an event of an emergency with that the Titanic was practically unsinkable, Bobby had booked himself and Lori first class tickets they heard that first class is like a floating palace there was a grandstaircase a swimming pool a luxurious lounge and a Turkish bath as well as some other luxurious features Lori herself was excited about the voyage,

Bobby" your excited dear?

Lori" of course honey think you and me being on the ship together.

the two just kissed soon Lincoln arrived at the train station and then the train it self arrived and so Lincoln Lori and Bobby board the train that would take them to Southampton once they arrived at Southampton the train stopped Lincoln looked to see a giant ship rigth Infroint of him

the ship was 92 feet and 6 inches as well as 882 feet and 9 inches her hull was black the upper hull was white and the hull below the waterline was red and she had two mast that were brown with a white crow's nest at the forward mast and four huge smokestacks or funnels that were yellow at the middle and bottom and black at the top and Lincoln looked at the ships name plate and it said TITANIC on it in yellow.

Lincoln knew that this is right ship Lincoln looked at a car that was being taken onboard by a crane he was amazed the ship is gonna have a car onboard Lincoln then looked at his ticket it is a third class ticket an officer told Lincoln to go to te forward part of the ship because the men in third class have forward berths and women will have aft berths Lincoln just went to the front of the ship the bow soon Lincoln gave the officer his ticket and he was aloud to boarded the ship of dreams,

the officer" welcome aboard the the rms Titanic.

Lincoln" thank you.

Lincoln just boarded the ship Lincoln was happy that he was going to see his family in Michigan

( elsewhere )

Bobby and Lori gave the officer there tickets and they board the ship at d deck were the saw the ships reception room and dining saloon and the d deck part of the grand staircase as well live music was being played by the ships band, in the band there were three violinists three chelloist one bassist and one pianist, the song they were playing was called.

( the song Alexander ragtime band )

Lori" this is beautyful and nice

Bobby" i was hopping you love it.

the two just kissed as they walked to there state room.

* elsewhere *Mr and Mrs loud and there baby daughter lily were now boarding the Titanic as first class passengers,

lynn sir" well rita this is the ship

rita" wow this ship is big and huge.

there baby daughter had a surprised look on her face most likely she hadn't seen something so big and huge before,

Lynn sir" not mention this ship is unsinkable and that nothing not even god could sink this ship.

Rita" don't say it sounds like they are challenging god it's never a good idea to challenge god.

Lynn sir" sorry honey.

Rita" it's okay dear just don't say that again,

*and soon they boarded the ship*

( elsewhere ) a little girl by the name of Ronnie anne Santiago who was an eleven old girl was also boarding the Titanic with a third class ticket soon ronnie anne well this is it off to America soon.

Ronnie anne boarded the Titanic as a third class passenger.

( at the bridge )

a captain by the name Edward John Smith and chief officer Henry wilde first officer william Murdoch second officer Charles lightoller third officer Herbert pitmen joeusph boxhall fifth officer Harold Lowe and sixth officer James moody were greeted by Thomas Andrews the one who had built the Titanic in Belfast Ireland and j Bruce ismay chairman of the white star line.

Captain Smith looked at the clock in the wheel house as soon as the clock striked noon captain Smith gave the order to take her out,

The ships engine telagraphs were set to slow ahead sending a message to the engine room to go slow ahead

the ships steam whistles blow the gangways were lowered and gangway doors were closed and at the dock the workers throw the lines the kept the ship at the dock into the water everyone waved happily as the the ship slipped from its moorings.

( soon ) the ships engines start at the boiler rooms men shoveled coal into the furnaces were the burning coal provided steam for the engines at the well deck Lincoln happily waved to those on the dock even though he didn't know anybody there.

Lincoln" goodbye goodbye I'll miss you I'll miss you.

all soon the ship begin to move with the help of tugboats soon the ship begin to sail away from Southampton soon Lincoln heard what sounded like gun shots but ignored it not realizing that a ship called the SS new York almost collided with the ship he's on.

( soon ) at first class Lori bobby Mr Mrs loud and lily waved goodbye to those on the docks at aft ronnie anne waved goodbye as if nothing just happened with the near collision incident

Soon the rms Titanic sailed away Lincoln looked as the English coast disappeard the Titanic just sailed away from England.

end of chapter


	2. Chapter 2 just another day at sea

4 days later April 14 1912

* the Titanic speeds across the north Atlantic it's passengers on the boat decks were walking around or relaxing on the deck chairs.

( at the dining room ) Bruce ismay manges to make a pencil stand on a plate,

Bruce isamy" see steady as a rock,

Rita" but that's impossible,

Captain Smith" of course the sea is dead calm rigth now,

Bruce isamy" non sense captain dead calm or not there would lots of other ships that will be rolling by anyway,

Captain Smith" that's true sir as you say she is steady as a rock,

* all of a sudden that table shakes and the pencil falls over and everyone laughs,

Bruce ismay" oh someone must have kicked the table.

* ismay just stands the pencil up again,

(elsewhere) at the very back of the ship Lincoln just relaxed watching the beautyful blue Atlantic ocean with the wake left behind by the ship Lincoln just admire the beautyful ocean he looked around the see kids playing a crew member walking some passenger's dogs and other people looking at the ocean as well soon he saw a girl who was brown and at the same height he was and just looked at her and the girl just looked at were he was and they just looked at each other from a far distance but soon the girl got up and walked away.

( back at the dinning room ) the passengers were eating lunch with live music played by the ships orchestra ( the song valse septembre )

*soon a waiter walked towards captain Smith with an envelope Smith opened it to reveal two messages he just looked at it with ismay looking at him,

Bruce isamy" what is it captain?

Captain Smith" ice warnings from steamers ahead of us.

Bruce Ismay" you serious?

Captain smith" oh we should keep a sharp look out,

( elsewhere ) at the promanade deck Lori and bobby were walking around looking at the sea, Lori it's so beautiful.

Bobby" yes it is such a beautiful ocean what else dose the Titanic have to offer to us I mean the Turkish bath the swimming pool the grand staircase it's official I like it hear, Lori just wait until we get home and we tell our families about the voyage, Bobby rigth.

( at sunset ) Lincoln just watched the beautyful sunset that was unfolding right infront of him everyday sence the voyage started he just looked at the sunset he even watched the sunset when the ship was anchored off Cherbourg France and on the ships first nigth at sea now he just watched as sun settled into the sea unknown to him this would be the last sunset the Titanic would ever see soon Lincoln just walked away,

( at the wireless room ) wireless operator jack Phillips was tapping Morse code to send messages from ship to shore and beside Phillips was Harold bride. There job is to send passengers messages to families and loved ones on shore soon Phillips hears Morse code beeps on his head phones and Phillips begins writing something down it was an iceberg warning from a ship but all of a sudden the ships purser walks in and gives Harold bride some telegrams from the passengers one message said from the Titanic at sea wish you were here and some other stuff soon jack Phillips finishs writing the message and moves it aside soon the purser comes in with more telegram jack just told the purser to set them down the purser puts the messages on top of the ice warning without jack or Harold noticing soon the purser left jack just ignore the messages including the important ice warning.

( at the third class general room ) Lincoln and many third class passengers were dancing to music the band one member played the fiddle the played the mandolin the other played the Irish flute the other played the tin whistle and the last one played the piano, the song the were playing was called mairi's wedding an Irish folk song as the song begins to play Lincoln asked ronnie anne if she wanted to dance ronnie nodded and she got up and danced to the song Lincoln and Ronnie taped danced as well as spinning around the third class passengers just danced,

( at first class ) passengers sat down for dinner the band was playing another song ( the song Sphinx ) the band played as Lori and Bobby walked down the d deck grand staircase and walked into the first class dining room there they passed by many tables including a wife of a millionaire from Colorado named margerate brown who is know as the unsinkable Molly brown,

Molly brown James Joseph brown his name is and he was the best darn gold miner in Colorado 15 I was when I married him,

another passenger really?

Molly yep and he didn't have a cent well 3 months later we got rich and we were millionaires you know what he did!

The passenger" yes?

Molly" he built me a house and he had silver dollars cemented on the floors of every room,

the passenger" hmm interesting,

* At the boiler room men were shoveling up coal into the fires in furnaces in order to produce steam for the engines to make the ship move soon the ships designer Thomas Andrews walked in to make sure everything ran smoothly sence he's the one who designed the ship so he made sure everything ran smoothly

( elsewhere at the wireless room ) jack Phillips was tapping out Morse code not noticing the ice warning that's on underneath the messages end of chapter,


	3. Chapter 3 dead calm

It was now nigthtime there was no moon and the sea was flat calm and Titanic was just sailing with all the the ships lights were on

In the first class entrance Bobby and Lori just walked inside to see the ships beautyful grandstaircase the grand staircase was one of the most beautiful areas of the ship the banister was oak with raw iron and it had ormolu Garland's and the staircase walls and paneling were oak the floor white with some black pattern and as Lori and Bobby walk down there was a clock with carved angles know as the honor and glory crowning of time both Bobby and Lori look up to see a wonderful glass dome above them the dome allowed neterul light in and as they walk down there is a bronze statue of a Cherub holding a light .

Lori it's so beautiful

Bobby it sure is .

The both Bobby and Lori heard classical music being played by the ships band

( The song blue Danube a popular waltz song )

Soon the Lori and Bobby walked down the d deck landing of the grand staircase were there was a candelabra once there the two meet many of the first class passengers many of them millionaires celebrities presidents of companies as well as founders of companies

Many of the first class passengers included jhon Jacoub astor the richest man on the Titanic and with him was his wife Madeleine who is five months pregnant. as well as Benjamin Guggenheim with Guggenheim was Madame Leontine aubart. other passengers included Molly brown a millionaire from Colorado who her husband had struck gold. then there was Colonel Archibald Gracie. as well sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and his wife Lucille lady Duff Gordon. and finally there was the countess of rothes.

Lori care to get some dinner darling?

Bobby yes my sweet.

The two walk into the first class dining room passing by Captain Edward J Smith who was sitting at his own tabel and the two reached there own tabel where the dined together.

Elsewhere in the boiler were men were sholving coal into the firneces were the flames of the fire that created steam steam the would power the ships engines and the engines would turn the ships three giant propellers witch would make the ship move.

At the very back of the ship lincoln was just lying on a bench looking at the night sky seeing the stars and no moon.

All of a sudden Ronnie Anne sees lincoln and walks up to him.

Ronnie Anne hey.

Lincoln hey .

Ronnie what are you doing?

Lincoln just looking at the stars.

Ronnie Anne looks up to see the stars.

Ronnie wow it's so beautiful.

Lincoln not only that but the sea is flat calm.

Ronnie really?

Lincoln yeah look.

Lincoln gets up from the bench and shows Ronnie the flat calm sea.

Ronnie wow it's like a Mill pond.

Lincoln yep.

Ronnie starts to shiver a bit.

Ronnie anne hey it's getting cold we should go inside.

Lincoln rigth.

Both lincoln and Ronnie go inside to warm up.

At the bridge captain Smith walks in to greet second officer Charles lighttoller.

Captain Smith hello Mr lightoller.

Second officer Charles lightoller. Hello sir.

Captain Smith any more ice warnings.

Second officer Charles lightoller no sir

Captain Smith looks out to see that the sea is dead calm and that the sky is clear no moon

Captain Smith I don't think I see such a clear sky or a calm sea.

Second officer Charles lightoller it make it harder to see any icebergs with no breaking water at the base.

Captain Smith well if we spot any hazards we should slow down.

Second officer Charles lightoller rigth.

Captain Smith. Well I am off

Second officer Charles lightoller goodnight sir.

Captain Smith walks leaving Charles lightoller in charge.

Elsewhere at the first class reception room both Lori and Bobby had finished there dinner and we're now having coffee and tea Bobby drank coffee while Lori just drank tea.

And the band was playing live music.

( The song Alexanders ragtime band by Irving Berlin )

Bobby enjoying your tea honey?

Lori yes thanks.

In the boiler room one of the stokers gets sweety and just wipes the sweet off.

Stoker number two go get on with it.

The stoker just goes back to work by shoveling coal into the furnace.

Out on the boat deck both Mr and Mrs loud were just holding hands together and walking along the boat deck as well as seeing the stars.

Rita this so beautiful.

Lynn sir it sure is.

Rita I wonder if you can see the big dipper?

Lynn I don't know there just to many stars.

Rita rigth.

Elsewhere in the ships crow's nest lookouts Fredrick fleet and Reginald Lee had started the shift as lookouts they had been informed to lookout for any small ice and icebergs but the two lookouts work without binoculars.

At the bridge

First officer Murdoch walks to second officer lightoller.

First officer Murdoch have you found those binoculars for the lookouts?

Second officer lightoller I haven't seen them sence Southampton.

First officer Murdoch rigth.

Second officer lightoller well I am I am on my rounds chero.

Officer lightoller walks away leaving officer Murdoch incharge.

At the boat deck officer lightoller just walked down the boat deck checking out the lifeboats.

When he shines his flashlight on Rita and lynn sir kissing on a bench.

Rita gasp

Lynn sir ahh.

Officer lightoller just chuckled before walking into the first class entrance.

In the wireless room jack Phillips and Harold bride were just sending meggases for passengers.

Jack Phillips was just using the ships Morse code tealgaph to tap out messages.

While Harold bride just looked at the messages.

All of a sudden a loud beeps deafens Phillips

Jack Phillips Ow

It was a ship called the ss Californin warning philps about the ice but the Morse beeps were loud.

Phillips begins taping out a angry message to the ss Californin.

Jack Phillips keep out shut up shut up I am Busy I am working cape race

Jack just continues to tape out the message.

Elsewhere in the third class general room.

Lincoln and Ronnie anne were talking about each other's company

Ronnie so lincoln were you from?

Lincoln I am from Royal woods Michigan?

Ronnie Anne oh nice I am from Royal woods to.

Lincoln really?

Ronnie anne ( nods ) yes

Lincoln nice. ( smiles )

Ronnie Anne it's amazing you and I are from the same town.

Lincoln I know.

Ronnie what brought you to England?

Lincoln well I just wanted to see the world I actually went to to places like France Germany Austria Hungary and Italy before England but I missed family so I decided to go back home on this very ship.

Ronnie nice I went England to just for vacation then I decided to go on this ship knowing Titanic would be the ship that would take me home.

Lincoln yeah it sure is a conidence.

Ronnie Anne looks at Lincoln

Ronnie Anne what is it?

Lincoln oh I am just tired that's all.

Ronnie Anne oh.

Lincoln gets up from his seat.

Lincoln goodnight Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie goodnight Lincoln.

Lincoln walks away from Ronnie Anne out of the general room to go back to his cabin.

Ronnie soon gets up to and leaves to go back to her cabin as well.

Soon the Titanic was sailing into the nigth in the water with small ice beginning to appear the Titanic was approaching and ice field

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 iceberg right ahead

*In the third class corridors lincoln was looking for his cabin soon he found it to see that his good friend Jared

Lincoln hey Jared.

Jared hey lincoln.

* Both lincoln and Jared have been freinds for quite a while ever sence the voyage had started

Lincoln you believe it meet a girl.

Jared ( gasp ) really who?

Lincoln her name is Ronnie Anne.

Jared huh is she cute?

Lincoln Jared.

Jared what I am kidding.

Lincoln whatever let's just get some sleep.

Jared ( yawns ) okay goodnight.

Lincoln goodnight.

( In first class )

Lori and Bobby were watching the beautyful stars at the aft promanade deck.

Bobby never seen so many stars.

Lori I know it's so beautiful.

Bobby I have never seen such a flat calm sea ether.

Lori you know my sister Lisa said that the moon like controls the tides and the waves or something sence there's no moon out tonight I geuss sence there the sea will just remain flat calm.

Bobby rigth.

Lori starts shivering.

Bobby what's wrong?

Lori oh nothing its just really cold out here that's all.

Bobby we should probably go inside.

Lori rigth.

Both Bobby and Lori go inside were it's warm and comfortable.

( Shows the ship sailing )

At the boat deck

a crew member just looks at what's infront to see nothing but a flat calm sea.

At the bridge.

First officer was out on watch.

In the first class smoking room.

A steward was putting ice in someone's drink.

In the first class dining room servants were setting up the tables for breakfast.

In Rita and lynn sirs cabin Rita was putting Lilly to sleep.

Rita goodnight sweetie ( kisses Lilly in the fore head )

Rita then walks away to bed.

In Bruce ismays room Bruce ismay just slept comfortably in his room.

Soon Lori and Bobby were in there cabin sleeping together.

In third class Ronnie Anne was awake thinking about lincoln.

Ronnie wow lincoln I live in the same town I wonder if we ever meet before or maby we have passed each other before I can't believe believe it I wonder if we will be on the train home together and what if we fall in love

* Ronnie thinks for a second

Ronnie oh who am I kidding i bearly even know that kid ( signs ) I just have time to think about.

* With all that said and done roomie just falls into sleep.

At 11:39 pm

Shows the ship sailing as it begins to approach something in the horizon

( At the crown's nest )

Look outs Fredrick fleet and Reginald Lee are at the crow's nest when Fredrick fleet spots a dark shape at the horizon he just looks at it when all of a sudden a iceberg comes out of the darkness

Upon seeing it Fredrick fleet rings the bell three times and then telephones the bridge were at the bridge sixth Officer James moody anserws the call.

Sixth officer moody what did you see?

Fredrick fleet ICEBERG RIGTH AHEAD.

Sixth Officer moody thank you iceberg rigth ahead sir.

First officer Murdoch looks to see the iceberg.

First officer Murdoch hard to starboard.

Quartermaster Robert hitches begins turning the ships wheel to port.

First officer murdoch sets the ships engines telagraphs sending a message to the engine room to stop.

In the boiler room the alarm rings and Fredrick Barret sees the order from the bridge to stop.

Fredrick Barret SHUT ALL THE DAMPERS SHUT THEM.

The stokers shut the damper stoping the flow of air from feeding the fires.

Back at the bridge first officer Murdoch sees the iceberg getting closer and closer

Shows the ship getting closer and closer to the iceberg when all of a sudden the ship hits the iceberg

In lincoln and jareds room everything starts shaking.

Jared ( wakes up ) what's happening?

Lincoln I think we hit something.

At the foward well deck huge chunks of ice fall from the iceberg and onto the well deck.

Under water the ships hull scrapes against the iceberg cuasing rivets that hold the ship together to pop cuasing the hull to open up allowing water to come in.

In the cargo holds water the walls burst and water comes in allowing water to come in.

* At the bridge.

First officer Murdoch HARD TO PORT.

Quartermaster Robert hitches turns the ships wheel to starboard.

In the boiler rooms water just rushes in flooding the boiler room.

Back at the bridge.

First officer Murdoch close the emergency doors.

Sixth officer moody walks to the watertight door control panel and turns on a switch.

At the flooding boiler room men were rushing to the watertight door that was closing Fredrick Barret gose in as well as some other stokers but not everyone makes it out soon the watertight door is closed and some men are trapped forced to find another way out.

Soon all the watertight doors were closed preventing water from flooding anywhere else in the ship but little did anyone know that a coal bunker fire had damaged a bulkhead and soon the bulkhead gives way allowing another compartment to flood.

At the bridge

First Officer Murdoch note the time enter it into the log.

Sixth Officer moody looks at the clock to see it was 11:40 the time the ship has hit the iceberg.

All of a sudden captain Smith had woken up after feeling the collision walks to first officer Murdoch while putting on his uniform.

Captain Smith what was that Mr Murdoch?

First officer Murdoch an iceberg sir I put a hard to starboard and ram the engines to stop but it was to close I am afraid she's hit it.

Upon hearing that captian Smith walks to the starboard bridge wing to see that the iceberg was gone but looks to see ice on the well deck.

The ship comes to a complete stop.

In the first class Rita and lynn woke up no longer hearing the ships engines.

Rita walks out to find a steward.

Rita excuse me but why did the engines stop I felt a shutter.

Steward I wouldn't worry Madame we most like have thrown a propeller blade that's the shutter you felt may I bring you anything?

Rita no thank you.

Rita walks back in to see that her husband is awake.

Lynn what's going on I can't hear the engines?

Rita a steward tell me that we migth have thrown a propeller blade.

Lynn you serious

Rita that's what he said.

Lynn sir were probably gonna have to turn back.

Rita I hope not hopefully we'll be underway again.

Lynn sir we should get some sleep.

Rita rigth goodnigth.

Lynn goodnight honey.

The two just went back to sleep.

Soon the well deck men were kicking ice chunks around playing soccor around and stuff.

Soon at the bridge captain Smith gave the order to go half ahead.

* First Officer Murdoch sets the ships engine teleagraphs to half ahead sending a message to the engine room to go half ahead.

And soon the ship starts moving again unaware of the underwater damage and the movement of the ship was just allowing more water to flood in.

In the flooding boiler rooms trapped men were try to work but with more water flooding in it made it impossible some men were screaming for someone to open the watertight door.

In the flooding mail room men were furiously getting mail out everything from letters and papers were getting wet.

In Jared and Lincolns room in third class Jared was sound asleep when he hears what sounds like water coming into the room.

Jared water?

* Jared gets up and turns on the light to see water beging to flood the room.

Jared what the heck?

Lincoln wakes up.

Lincoln what?

Jared there's water coming in.

Lincoln sees the water flooding the room.

Lincoln what the?

Jared yeah.

* Jared opens the door to see that water was flooding the hallway and men were running around.

Jared oh my god.

All of a sudden I appear.

Me come on guys we gotta get the heck out of hear.

Jared hold up.

Both Lincoln and Jared just started getting there things together lincoln grabs his stuffed rabbit and other belongings and we just left.

Me did you guys see it?

Jared see what?

Me the iceberg.

Lincoln wait we hit an iceberg?

Me yeah I was at the foward well deck and I saw a huge iceberg.

Lincoln my god.

Me yeah hopefully were okay.

Jared I hope so.

Me Jared and lincoln just run upstairs to get to the upper decks.

At the flooding boiler room more water was just rushing in with the ship sailing more and more gallons of freezing cold sea water was just pouring in.

Stoker #1 we have to tell the captain its hopeless more water is just flooding in by the second.

Stoker # 2 rigth we got to tell the bridge.

Soon the message reached the bridge more water was flooding and possible other compartments were flooding captain Smith had no other choice.

Captain Smith all stop Mr Murdoch.

First officer Murdoch aye sir.

First officer murdoch walks to the ships engine telagraphs and rings them to stop sending a message to the engine room to stop the ships engines.

Captain Smith and find Mr Andrews and inform him about the collision.

First officer Murdoch yes sir ( runs to find Thomas Andrews )

Soon the ships engines stop and soon the ship comes to a complete stop.

It would be the last time the ships engines would run.


	5. Chapter 5 the ship will sink

At the third class corridor were we were following the rats that are trying to get away as well.

Me" if this direction the rats are going that's good enough for me.

Lincoln" I gotta find ronnie.

Jared" go find her and tell her what's happened.

* At the well deck *

Third class passengers were kicking ice chunks around playing soccor with the ice.

First class passengers from a above were just watching them.

First class man" I say let's go down and join the fun.

First class woman" but they are steerage passengers.

First class man" I don't care I wanna join the fun.

With that the first class man went down to the well deck to join the third class passengers with his wife having no choice but to join in with her husband and the other third class passengers.

Soon all of a sudden a steam starts venting from the boiler rooms and out of the funnels to prevent the boilers from exploding creating a loud noise and attracting attention from the passengers and crew.

In the flooding boiler room. Thomas Andrews was down looking at water flooding boiler room he was also informed of water flooding the forepeak and the three cargo holds and now boiler rooms six and five Thomas Andrews knew this was serious.

In second officer lightollers cabin the second officer wakes up to hear the noise.

In Lori and Bobby's cabin the two wake up to hear the noise themselves the couple get up to see what's going on.

Soon Thomas Andrews comes back to his cabin to get the ships blue prints.

At the first class corridor passengers were woken up buy the sound of steam venting out of the ships funnels while stewards just tell them that everythings okay and just tell them to go back to bed many of them did what the stewards told them to do.

In the chart room captain Smith Thomas Andrews Bruce ismay officers wilde Murdoch lightoller boxhall were walking in.

Bruce ismay" this is most unfortunate captain.

Thomas Andrews unrolls his blue print of the ship.

Thomas Andrews" water 14 feet above the keel in 10 minutes and we got water flooding the forepeak and all three cargo holds the mailroom and boiler room six and five.

Officer boxhall" that's right sir.

Bruce ismay" when can we get underway god dam it.

Thomas Andrews" THAT'S FIVE COMPARTMENTS.

Ismay shuts up.

Captain Smith" well what's the answer Mr Andrews?

Thomas Andrews" she's going to sink captain.

Both ismay and captain Smith go wide eyed in shock.

Bruce ismay" but this ship cannot sink she's unsinkable.

Thomas Andrews" she can't float look she can stay alot three or four of her water tight compartments flooding but she can't float all five gone these water tigth compartments only go high as E deck the weight of water is gonna pull her down by the head and when that happens the water will spill at the tops of the bulkheads from one to the next back and back it's a mathematical certainty.

Captain Smith" how long will she last.

Thomas Andrews" I give you an hour maby even two hours.

Captain Smith" and how many aboard Mr Murdoch.

First officer murdoch" 2,200 people onboard sir.

Captain Smith" oh i believe you'll get your headlines Mr ismay.

Bruce ismay just goes into shock he never thought that his ship could founder until now the of the ship foundering just left him speachless

Elsewhere

Lincoln finds Ronnie's cabin and knocks on the door.

Lincoln Ronnie Ronnie are you in there?

Upon hearing the knock on the door Ronnie gets up to anserw it.

Ronnie oh hey lincoln what's going on?

Lincoln Ronnie the ship is sinking you have to come with me.

Ronnie Anne" what?

Lincoln" you have come with me the ships sinking were all gonna die.

Ronnie Anne" thats not funny.

Lincoln" I am not joking we have to get to the boats.

With that Ronnie got her belongings and the two begin to run out to look for a way out.

Ronnie Anne" were we going?

Lincoln" we got to find cody and jared.

Ronnie anne" how do you even know this ship is sinking?

Lincoln I was asleep when there was a sudden shake and soon water began to come in to our room and Cody told me and Jared that the ship hit an iceberg.

Ronnie Anne" oh no.

As they ran down to were the hallway me and Jared were lincoln and Ronnie Anne see that the hall way was already flooding with water.

Ronnie" oh no.

Lincoln" I think we need to find another way come on.

Both Ronnie Anne and lincoln run off to find another way out.

Elsewhere in first class.

In Lynn sir and Rita's room the two continue to sleep when a steward knocks at the door Lynn sir wakes up upon hearing the knock.

Lynn sir" yes.

The steawrd sorry to convenience you two but captains orders.

Lynn sir what is it?

Steward" you two must put lifebelts on and come up to the boat deck.

Rita" why.

Steward it's just a precaution madem and please dress warmly it's quiet cold out tonight like i suggest top coats and hats.

Lynn sir" get the lifebelts I wake up lily.

Rita" I don't know whats going on but I don't like it one bit.

Lynn sir walks into Lily's room to see the baby sleeping peacefully.

Lynn sir" lily sweetheart it's time to wake up.

With that Lynn sir takes the baby from her crib and gives her two Rita.

Rita" can you go outside and see what's going?

Lynn sir" sure honey I will.

Rita" thanks.

With that Lynn sir goes up the grandstaircase and walks out to the boat deck to see that the ships crew were preparing the ships lifeboats the crew were uncovering the lifeboats and breaking the chains that held them to the deck and cranking the davits and Lynn sir looks up to see steam coming out of the funnels Lynn sir sees cheif officer wilde and walks to him.

Lynn sir" Mr wilde what's going on?

Cheif Officer Wilde" I am not to say anything sir now will go down to the lounge it's to dark cold and noisy out here

And with that Lynn sir goes back inside to see many of the passengers wearing there lifebelts and the ships band playing live music.

( The song Alexanders ragtime band )

thenof sudden lynn sir sees Thomas Andrews and walks to him.

Lynn sir" excuse me Mr Andrews and can you tell me what's going on I I have a wife and daughter onboard just how serious is it.

Thomas Andrews just looks at the man.

Lynn sir I am not the panicking kind.

Thomas Andrews had no choice but to tell lynn sir the truth.

Thomas Andrews" the ship will sink.

Lynn sir goes wide eyed upon hearing all that.

Lynn sir" are you certain?

Thomas Andrews" yes in two hours all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Lynn sir"my God

Thomas Andrews please get your wife and daughter into a boat as soon as possible.

Lynn sir" thank you sir.

With that Thomas Andrews walks away and lynn sir walks back to his cabin to see Rita and lily all dressed up and Rita is wearing a lifebelt. And lily was wearing a purple dress and white shoes and a white silkey pants

Rita hey honey did you find out what's going on.

Lynn sir I am afraid so the ship is sinking.

Rita" WHAT.

Lynn sir yeah we have to get to the boats.

Rita" oh my God.

And with that Lynn sir Rita and lily walk out of there cabin to get the boat deck.

In the first class lounge Bobby and Lori were already dressed and wearing there lifebelts now they were just waiting to get to the boats.

At the wireless room captain Smith is writing down the position.

Jack Phillips" CQD sir?

Captain Smith" that's right CQD the distress call that's our position tell who ever responds that we hit an iceberg and that were sinking by the head and we need assistance.

And with that captain Smith walks out of the wireless room

Jack Phillips" blimey

And with that jack Phillips stats tapping out the distress call in hopes someone will respond.

Elsewhere in third class stewards were banging on doors and yelling at people to wake up and put on there lifebelts on not many of them speak or understand English while elsewhere lincoln and Ronnie anne have arrived at main third class staircase were find that they are behind locked gates.

Steward behind the gate please reason to panic it's not time to go up the boats yet please stay calm please I would like women and children to come up here please.

At the boat deck the passengers began to come out

Charles lightoller" LADIES AND GENTALME PLEASE STEP THIS WAY PLEASE WERE BEGING TO BOARD THE LIFEBOATS AND FOR THE TIME BEING I WOULD LIKE WOMEN AND CHILDREN GENTALMEN JUST PLEASE STAY EXCACLY WERE YOU ARE.

All of a sudden the steam stops venting and everything is silent.

Elsewhere another ship was sailing the ship had four mast and one funnel the ship was called the Carpathia

Wireless operator Harold cottam was hanging up his jacket and he just turned on the wireless and up on his headphones to listen to the Morse code beeps and began tapping out a message.

Jack Phillips" MPA MPA it's the Carpathia realises who it is Phillips just listens to the message upon hearing the Morse beeps jack begins to tap out message

Jack Phillips" MPA this is MGY come at once we struck a Berg it's a CQD old man position 41/ 44 N, 50/24 W,

Harold cottam writes down the message and taps out a reply.

Jack Phillips" Shall I tell my captain? Yes come at once were sinking.

And with that Harold cottam gets the message and runs out to find the captain cotton knocks at the door and walks in with were captain arthur rostron wakes up.

Captain Arthur rostron" what in the name of heavens.

Harold cottam" it's the Titanic sir she's struck an iceberg she's sinking.

Harold cottam gives rostron the message to in witch upon seeing it he ordered one of the officers to to turn the ship west and orders cottam to tell them that they are coming.

Elsewhere at the boat deck they were beging to board the lifeboats.

Charles lightoller" come on miss it's only a precaution

The lady sees how height it's is between the boat and the water down below.

The lady" really I rather not.

And with that the lady walks away.

Charles lightoller how about you miss?

The other lady" no it's cold I don't want to go out there I rather stay on a ship that's warm and safe ( walks away )

( At the bridge ) Harold bride walks to captain Smith.

Harold bride" sir we made contact with the Carpathia shes heading towards us she should be here in four hours .

Captain Smith" four hours?

Harold bride" yes sir will the ship last that long?

Captain Smith" I afraid not. thank you bride.

And with that Harold bride walks back to were the wireless room.

Captain Smith " god help us.

Elsewhere

Officer Murdoch is begining to load up lifeboat number 5

First officer Murdoch" lower away left and right together.

Elsewere on D deck crew members were opening one of the gangway doors on the port side in hopes that they could evacuate passengers buy the gangway doors though they would never be used and none of the boats would come back.

Lifeboat number 5 gets lowered into the sea but not before it incountered lowering difficultys and the people begin screaming fearing that they were gonna fall into the sea down below.

First officer Murdoch" HOLD LEFT SIDE right side only rigth side only the rigth side gets lowered and then the both sides lowered with lifeboat five gets lowered into the water without anymore incidents.

At the bridge fourth officer joeusph boxhall and quartermaster rowe fires a distress rocket into the sky BOOM the rocket was white. And it amazed many of the passengers.

Lily goes wide eyed in amazement by what she was seeing.

Unknown her that she is in great peril

The first portholes just above the waterline we're now underwater and the name Titanic at the bow was just an minutes from being under water.

At the grandstaircase Bobby and Lori still wondered what's going on untill the see a gang of stokers from the boiler room running up the staircase scaring some of the passengers

Lori" who they?

Bobby" I think those were some of the ships stokers.

Lori" where are they going?

Bobby" I don't know baby but should probably get to the boat deck.

Lori" rigth.

Both Lori and Bobby run up the staircase to get to the boat deck.

The ships band plays another song.

( The song Sphinx )

At the boat deck Lynn sir Rita and lily were waiting to get into a boat.

Second Charles lightoller" step aboard miss.

Rita" wait what about my husband?

Charles lightoller" I am sorry women and children only for now not men allowed on these boats until all the women are gone.

Lynn sir" just go honey I'll be fine.

Rita but what about you?

Lynn sir" I'll be fine you got lily I'll be on a later boat please just go.

Rita" just did what her husband told her and she and lily board the boat.

After a few more women and children board officer lightoller gave the order to lower away.

Second officer lightoller" AND LOWER AWAY

And with that the boat Rita and lily are in gets lowered away Rita just held onto lily in a tight embrace incase shall anything were to go wrong. Soon the bottom of the boat touches the water and soon they just rowed away from the ship.

Both lily and Rita have escaped the sinking Titanic


	6. Chapter 6 escaping third class

At the starboard side lifeboat number was being lowered with only 12 people onboard among those were sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and his wife Lucille lady Duff Gordon and her secretary Laura Mabel Francatelli Lucille was uncomfortable with being on a small boat row boat in the freezing cold Atlantic waters.

Elsewhere Down in third class Ronnie and lincoln ran through the hallways to find cody and Jared who are no where to be found and the lights were begining to flicker then lincoln her something splashing his feet it was water

Ronnie anne" my god water is coming in.

Lincoln" we got to get to the upper decks

Ronnie Anne" yeah

Soon lincoln spots a staircase and the run up to it and into another hallway

Ronnie Anne" were do we go now?

Lincoln" I don't know

The two begin running

Elsewhere at the boat deck on the port side

Lifeboat number 6 was being lowered onboard lifeboat six were qutermaster hinches and the unsinkable Molly brown.

As the boat was lowering margerate brown shouted at officer lightoller to stop lowering to Wich she did.

Second officer lightoller" what is it?

Margerate brown" We don't have enough sailors on this boat.

Second officer lightoller" any spare hands?

With that first class passenger Arthur Godfrey peuchen steps in.

Arthur peuchen" I'll go if you want.

Second officer lightoller are you a sailor?

Arthur peuchen" I am a yachts man.

Second officer lightoller" well if you have been at sea long enough you have to grab one of the lowering ropes and lower your self down into the boat you got that?

Arthur Peuchen" yes sir.

Second officer lightoller good luck.

With that that Arthur grabs on of the lowering ropes and swung off the ship he just lowered himself down into lifeboat six Arthur Godfrey peuchen would be the only male passenger second officer lightoller would allow into a boat.

And soon lifeboat number six was lowered into the water.

At the aft boat deck Bobby and Lori were waiting for a boat but Lori feared of being separated from bobby sence the officers were only allowing women and children into the boats with no men allowed but Lori sees isador and Ida Strauss together.

Isador" please Ida get into a boat.

Ida" no we have been together for many years and we're you go I go

Second officer lightoller" please Ms you must.

Ida" I will not be separated from my husband we have lived together and so we will die together.

With that isador just hugged his wife and just walked away.

Lori just walked away.

Bobby" honey were you going?

Lori" I am with her I don't want to go without you sweety I can't lose you.

Bobby" Lori please.

Lori" I am not going please don't argue with me Bobby you know that's no good.

Bobby" just tugth about it but he just hugged Lori knowing that she doesn't want to be separated the two just walked away.

At the entrance to the grand staircase from the port side the ships band walked outside there were three violinists three chelloist one bassist and a pianist the band masters name was Wallace Hartley a violinist.

Wallace Hartley" okay gentlemen nice and cheery so there's no panic wedding dance.

With that Wallace Hartley and the musicians began playing a song.

( The song wedding dance )

In sterage both Ronnie and lincoln had made it to were there where people they saw that the people were waiting for something all the men women and children were waiting for the crew to open the gates so they could get to the boats but they had to wait until all the first class were evacuated off the ship but there were not enough lifeboats for all.

Lincoln" what are we waiting for they should open the gates there's still women and children down here we have to get out.

Ronnie Anne" yeah we have to escape and it's flooding down stairs

Third class women" oh you two it's gonna be cold out there

The third class lady gives both blankets to keep them warm

Lincoln" thanks.

Third class" lady your welcome

Ronnie Anne " we cant just sit here.

Lincoln" rigth stay here I'll go see what's going on.

With that lincoln shoves through the crowd to get to the gate leaving Ronnie alone.

In the water Rita was on a lifeboat holding lily in her arms she was just seeing the ship with all of its lights on sinking by the head and she heard the band playing

( The song valse septembre )

At the bridge fourth officer boxhall and qutermaster rowe Fired another rocket into the sky and the rocket explodes and lily just goes wide eyed upon seeing the beautyful colors the rocket had.

At the aft port side a women was asking officer lightoller were to go but officer lightoller grabs the women and throws her into the boat.

But soon titanic's designer Thomas Andrews walks to officer lightoller.

Thomas Andrews " Mr lightoller why are the boats being launched half full?

Second officer lightoller" not now Mr Andrews.

( Points to boat )

Thomas Andrews" there look there's a boat with 65 onboard and I saw one boat with only 12 people 12

Second officer lightoller" well Mr Andrews these boats may buckle under the weight.

Thomas Andrews" that's rubush these tested in Belfast these boats were designed to hold 70 people now fill these lifeboats Mr lightoller for god sakes man.

Second officer lightoller" looks out to see that Mr Andrews was right.

Second officer lightoller" please I need more women and children.

With that both second officer lightoller and Thomas Andrews just began filling the boats to capacity.

At the bridge qutermaster Rowe was sending ligth signal's on top of the ships bridge wing housings to a ship in the horizon telling them that they are the Titanic sinking and to come at once.

At the aft boiler room crew members were preparing the pumps in hopes that the pumps will slow the sinking process so that the longer she stays afloat the more lives will be saved.

At the wireless room jack Phillips was sending sending out cqd messages when Harold bride tells Phillips to send out the new distress cal that it maby there only chance to use it with that Phillips begins sending s o s.

At the aft boat deck Lynn sir just was women crying there husbands as they both were separated and children were crying for there father's but officer lightoller still doesn't allow men into the boats becuse he was strict just saying no men were allowed on the boats untill all the women were gone

but all of a sudden Lynn sir over hears a conversation hearing that there's an officer on the other side of the ship letting men into the boats With that Lynn sir goes to the starboard side of the ship to find a boat.

All of a sudden Lynn sir incounters Bess Allison holding two year old girl named lorriane.

Bess Allison" have you seen our baby his name is Trevor.

Lynn" sorry miss I haven't seen him.

All of a sudden Hudson appears

Bess Allison" Hudson have you found Trevor?

Hudson Allison" no I haven't

Bess Allison" I am not leaving the ship without my baby.

Lynn sir" were did you see him last?

Bess Allison" our maid Alice cleaver and we went to the boat deck alice and Trevor got lost in the crowd we can't find them.

Lynn sir" look I'll help you find them.

Bess Allison" really.

Lynn sir" yes but we got hurry all the boats will be gone soon.

With that Lynn sir and the Allison family run off to go find Trevor unaware that Alice cleaver has taken baby Trevor into a boat.

All of a sudden another rocket shoots up into the air

At the third class gate.

Lincoln" open the gate.

The gate steward" I can't Its not time for you to go up to the boats yet.

Lincoln" but you can't keep us locked in here like animals the ship is sinking there.

The gate steward" I don't care I told you it's not time for you to go up to the boats yet

With that many steerage passengers began panicking and violently shaking the gate.

A sailor with an axe begins hitting passengers in the face and stomach using the bottom of the axe and the gate Steward gets two more sailors holding the gate.

The gate steward" you will go on top when you are said to go on top.

Lincoln" LETS US GO THERES WOMEN AND CHILDREN DOWN HERE

The gate steward" I AM NOT GOING OPEN THIS GATE.

Lincoln" if you won't open the gate we will.

Upon hearing everything Ronnie sees an axe in a emergency glass case she hits the glass breaking the glass and grabs the axe and shoves through the crowd.

Lincoln" Ronnie anne what are you doing?

Ronnie Anne" stand back .

Ronnie Anne" begins hitting the gate lock with the axe.

The gate steward" what are you doing this is white star line property you pay for it.

Ronnie anne" we are not waiting any longer the water is coming and there is women and children here ether you open the gate or we will.

The gate steward" I will not open the gate you steerage passengers don't deserve to escape.

Ronnie anne" gets angry and begins hitting the gate on the key lock and keeps hitting the gate until the lock breaks and the gate opens with that steerage passengers were free and lincoln and Ronnie Anne have a chance to get to the upper decks but the engraged gate steawrd grabs lincoln and begins beating him for letting the steerage passengers escape.

The gate steawrd" you little twit what make you think the that a poor child like you can get away with this I look up to the first class unlike you disease spreading rat.

the gate steward" begins to strangle lincoln

Ronnie Anne" YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE.

Ronnie anne" punches the gate steward in the face knocking some of his teeth out and knocking him unconscious.

Lincoln" thanks Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne" your welcome

With that both Ronnie and lincoln run to get to the upper decks leaveing the gate steawrd to go down with the ship

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have escaped third class


	7. Chapter 7 going down by the head

In the lifeboat Rita was looking at the ship what she saw horrified her yet she heard the ships band playing

( The song valse septembre )

Rita saw all the lights were on and that the ship was going down by the head when all of a sudden something shots up into the sky and then BOOM it was a rocket lily was amazed just seeing the colors of the rocket

In lifeboat six Molly was rowing the lifeboat along with some others.

Qutermaster Robert hichens" keep pulling come on but your backs to it pull

Margerate brown was just getting existed but just kept rowing

Qutermaster Robert hichens" keep pulling

At the boat deck captain Smith cheif Officer Wilde and Thomas Andrews stopped

Thomas Andrews" that one right there.

Cheif Officer Wilde took his whitsle and blows into it.

Captain Smith takes his megaphone and shouts into it.

Captain Smith" COME BACK COME BACK TO THE SHIP BOAT SIX COME BACK TO THE SHIP

Margerate brown heard this.

Margaret brown" Stop we have to go back.

Qutermaster Robert hitches" no the suction will pull us down if we don't keep going.

Margaret brown" but there's lots more room I say we go back.

Qutermaster Robert" hitches NO it's our lives now not there's and I am incharge of this boat madam NOW ROW.

With that the boats crew just kept rowing away margerate brown just glaired at the qutermaster while quartermaster Robert hitches just looks at the sight of the ship.

Captain Smith" THIS THE CAPTAIN THIS IS THE CAPTAIN COME BACK TO THE SHIP.

The captain just sees watches the boat rowing away and just puts down his megaphone.

Captian Smith there fools.

In the ships gymnasium Lori and Bobby were just watching the other passengers playing with the exercise and gym instructor Thomas Mccawley was talking to a passenger about the lifejacket he's wearing.

Thomas Mccawley" well I wouldn't wear one sir it would slow me down inped my storke.

Bobby" shouldn't you wear one anyway?

Thomas mccawley" I am a good swimmer.

Lori" but were miles from shore thought.

Thomas mccawley Bobby and Lori just looked at each other.

At the ships promanade deck Lynn sir was walking toward looking for baby Trevor walking past Titanics Baker Charles joughin who's was throwing deck chairs into the water down below but Charles stops for a minute and opens up a bottle of brandy and starts drinking it.

At the port side of the ships bridge wing captian Smith walks to seeing water pouring into the foward well deck with the and the ships name at the port side was now underwater the Titanic is sinking.

The open gangway door on the port side began to allow to flood into d deck with this water began the d deck areas and the ship began listing to the port side.

At the aft port side boat deck officer lightoller was loading up lifeboat 14 many women and children were screaming and crying for there husbands and father's.

Second officer lightoller keep order here ( gets his gun ) GET BACK OR ILL SHOOT YOU ALL LIKE DOGS

Soon Esther hart and her duagther Eva boarded lifeboat 14 with Benjamin Hart staying behind.

Eva Hart" please Daddy get in the boat.

Benjamin Hart" I can't this boats for the mommy's and the children you hold mommy's hand you be a good girl and look after mommy.

Second officer lightoller Mr lowe take charge of this boat.

Fifth officer Harold Lowe boards lifeboat 14.

Second officer lightoller Lower away lower away.

Lifeboat 14 lowers away but not before it's gets lowered into were the promanade deck with third class men threatening to jump in.

Fifth officer Lowe" stay back you all just stay back

The fifth Officer takes his gun and aims it into the sky and fires three shots BANG BANG BANG

With that some of the third class men just ran away.

Fifth officer Lowe stay back or I'll shoot everyone of you.

Aiming his gun at the crowd

Lifeboat 14 leaves with 40 seats occupied

At the aft boat deck lincoln ronnie anne had made it to the boat deck only to see that most of the boats are gone.

Lincoln" oh no all the boats are gone.

Ronnie Anne" there must be more boats there must be.

All of a sudden there's a BOOM lincoln and Ronnie look up to see it was a rocket exploding.

Lincoln" whoa that rockets white.

Ronnie Anne" shouldn't distress rockets be red?

Lincoln" yes.

Elsewhere Lynn sir was just looking for baby Trevor passing by the ships band who were playing music.

( The song barcolle )

But Lynn sir sees Bess Hudson and Lorraine and runs to them.

Lynn sir" have you found Trevor yet.

Bess Allison" no have you.

Lynn sir" no I am afraid not.

Bess Allison" I can't leave the ship without my baby ( begins crying )

Lynn sir" I am sorry I have done all I have could I am afraid I have to get to a boat.

Hudson" what you leaving?

Lynn sir" I have done all I have could but it's hopeless your son may have been taken to a boat but I have a family I need to get to a boat.

Hudson" I understand just go.

Lynn sir" thank you I hope you find your son God bless you.

And. With that lynn sir just runs away leaveing the Allison family alone.

At d deck water was flooding the reciption room the place were bobby and lorriane had spent most of there time together with grand staircase with the candlelabra flooding and water was now reaching the dining room.

Elsewhere lincoln Ronnie were looking for a boat when all of a sudden Lincoln seems to notice something that the ship is is listing to port.

Lincoln"Ronnie look.

Ronnie Anne" what.

Lincoln" the deck it seems to be listing to port.

Ronnie anne" we have to find a boat.

Lincoln" right

The two began running to the front of the ship passing by the ships band.

Ronnie anne" now I know we're in first class music to drown by.

Lincoln" rigth there just playing to calm the passengers.

Ronnie Anne" rigth.

Lincoln come on let's find a boat before it is to late.

With that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ran to were the bridge was to go find a boat before it is to late.

Elsewhere at the very front of the Titanic water was flooding the very front of the ship and front of the ship was now going under water the Titanic is sinking. Just going down by the head


	8. Chapter 8 the tragedy begins

At the starboard side Lynn sir was witnessing lifeboat lowering .

Lynn sir" dang it too late.

Another passenger" there are more boats down the front

All of a sudden Lynn sir starts screaming and looks down.

The screams were coming from people in lifeboat 13 that was washed aft condenser exhaust was at the path of the lowering lifeboat 15 seeing this stoker Fred Barret and Robert hopkins take pocket knives cutting the falls in an attempt to free life boat 13 as the lifeboat 15 lowers the passengers of lifeboat 13 begin to touch and hold the bottom finally both Barret and Hopkins free lifeboat 13 and gets out of the way and with that the men on lifeboat 13 get away as lifeboat 15 is lowered into the water at the same spot were lifeboat 13 had been before.

Lynn sir who witnessed this was glad they got away but sees that there are no more life boats and turns to see a group of dogs running forward and rembered that he there are boats at the bow of the ship and begins to run to the front of the ship.

At the port side lincoln and Ronnie were among the crowd passengers waiting to board collapsible d that was being hooked up to the davits when all of a sudden a rocket was being fired into the air and explodes to see that it was white.

Lincoln" it's white aren't distress Rockets supposed to be red?

Ronnie" yes God help us.

Not to far from Lincoln and Ronnie was lifeboat ten being loaded from the enclosed Promenade deck and soon the lifeboat is lowered into the water with 57 people onboard.

Lincoln and Ronnie continue to wait.

At the first class smoking room

Lori and Bobby were at the marble fireplace just looking at each other as screams were begining to unfold.

At the bridge qutermaster rowe was preparing to fire a rocket when captian Smith walks to him.

Captian Smith" quartermaster.

Quartermaster Rowe" Stand Back Sir.

* Fires rocket into the air the rocket explodes *

Quartermaster Rowe" that's the last one sir.

Captian Smith" any reply to your signals?

Quartermaster Rowe" no sir I think the bastards might be asleep.

Captian Smith" reports mr Murdoch is short handed

Qutermaster Rowe" aye sir.

And with that quartermaster Rowe walks away to help first officer murdoch.

Captian Smith just looks at the ligth on the horizon vanishing.

Captian Smith" God help you.

At the starboard side women and men were boarding collapsible C

First officer Murdoch" any more women and children anyone else anyone else?

Qutermaster rowe" sir captian told me to report to you.

First officer Murdoch" well take charge of this boat then?

Quartermaster Rowe" aye sir.

And with that quartermaster Rowe boards collapsible C.

First officer murdoch" stand by the falls.

Bruce ismay" is there no one else?

First officer murdoch" prepare to lower.

All of a sudden Bruce ismay climbs aboard collapsible C Murdoch just glared at ismay and signs .

First officer Murdoch" lower away.

And with that collapsible C is lowered into the ocean onboard quartermaster Rowe and j Bruce Ismay.

* At the wireless room captian Smith walks in *

Both jack Phillips and Harold bride were sending SOS messages when captian Smith walks in

Captian Smith" well Phillips?

Jack Phillips" nothing fresh sir Carpathia is coming as fast as she can the oylimpic is wanting to know if we're steaming South to meet her and the Frankfurt keeps asking for more details the idiots they don't think I understand sir

Captian Smith" it can't be easy the engine room is flooding you won't have power to send much longer tell the Carpathia.

Jack Phillips" yes sir.

Captian Smith" tell her to hurry.

Jack Phillips" yes sir

And with that captian Smith leaves the wireless room while Phillips and bride when't back to work in sending SOS messages telling the Carpathia what's happening

* In the Carpathia's wireless room *

Wireless operator Harold cottam was listening to the message

* At the Carpathia's bridge *

Captian Arthur Rostron was talking to an officer

The officer" I got blankets pulled at every gangway and we prepared then smoking rooms and lounges as makeshift hospitals we should have to regroup the steerage passengers thogth.

Captian Arthur Rostron" alright.

* walks to another officer *

Captian Arthur Rostron" just a minute our passenger's will have to keep to there cabins it would be difficult it is without them out of foot put stewards in every Ally way and tell them if see.

All of a sudden Rostron sees cottam.

Captian Arthur Rostron" what is it cottam?

Harold cottam" from the Titanic sir her engine room is flooding and she's sinking by the head the wireless operator says he won't have the power to transmit much longer the captain wants to how long will be?

Rostron looks at the clock.

Captian Arthur Rostron" tell them another two hours.

And with that cottam walks away.

Back at the Titanic

The water was now begining to flood the port side promanade deck people were panicking trying to board collapsible D

Second officer Lightoller" women and children only.

Lincoln" you should go.

Ronnie Anne" what do you mean?

Lincoln" I can't go I am a man remeber he said women and children only.

Ronnie Anne" I am not leaving you lincoln.

But before lincoln could say anything else lightoller announced.

Second officer Lightoller" there's no more room this boat is full.

Lincoln" oh no were to late.

Second officer Lightoller" prepare to lower and LOWER AWAY.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watch helplessly as the last lifeboat is lowered into the water.

All of the lifeboats were gone.

The only lifeboats left were the two collapsible boats on the roof of the officers quarters

Lincoln walked over to a stairwell before the bridge to see that water is coming up the stairs.

Ronnie Anne this isn't good.

Lincoln we have to find another way off the ship.

Ronnie Anne right.

At the smoking room Titanics builder and designer Thomas Andrews was walking into the smoking room to see some a few men staying and all of a sudden Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet appears without there lifejacket.

Thomas Andrews" Mr Guggenheim your lifebelt.

Benjamin Guggenheim" it was uncomfortable we have dressed in are best and we are preparing to go down like gentlemen.

And with that Guggenheim walks away from Andrews.

At the starboard side of the officers quarters men were preparing collapsible A.

Back at the smoking room Andrews just looks at the painting of Plymouth harbor above the marble fire place when he sees Lori and bobby holding each other and walks to them.

Thomas Andrews" the crew are trying to clear the two of the collapsible boats if they succeed I'm sure they'll be a place for you madam.

Bobby" see you can still go please darling.

Lori" no we have started out together out together and we'll finish together are you married mr Andrews?

Thomas Andrews" yes and if my wife were here I think she would do as I ask

Lori" do you have a family?

Thomas Andrews" yes.

Lori" that would make a difference

Thomas Andrews" perhaps.

Both Bobby and Lori looked at each other

Thomas Andrews" and let me give you both some advice don't stay on the ship Until the End put your lifebelts on and lower yourselves down into the water by the ropes hanging over the sides don't jump if you're going to avoid it when you're in the water swim away from the ship as possible the boats will stay well clear when she sinks.

Bobby" thank you will remember.

And with that Thomas Andrews walks away but not before saying.

Thomas Andrews" oh I should wear something White so they can so they could see you.

And with that thomas Andrews walks away.

Bobby" I wonder if he'll save himself?

Lori we'll save ourselves.

Both Lori and Bobby smile

At the officer quarters men begin pushing collapsible A into a ramp made of oars

In lynn sir and Rita's room water begins flooding the room the lily crib and the parents bed goes under water

In the generator room cheif engineer joeusph bell comes.

Chief engineer joesuph bell EVERYBODY OUT.

Generator room crew member" come lads let's get out.

Cheif engineer joeusph bell EVERYBODY ON TOP.

And with that joesuph bell and the other Generator room workers and engineer's run up the stairwell to get to the top decks before it's to late.

As the water begins to reach the bridge people were begining to panic as people the ships bow begins to sink deeper into the water.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just held each other on fear of being separated by the crowds of panicking passengers and crew all of a sudden they hear music.

( The song song' of autumn )

In the wireless room jack Phillips was sending SOS messages.

Harlod bride powers going jhon.

All of a sudden captian Smith walks in.

Captian Smith" men you have done your full Duty you can do no more it's not every man for himself abandoned cabin look after yourselves I release that's the way of it this kind of time God bless you.

And with that captian Smith walks away.

Jack Phillips just kept tapping sos messages.

Harold bride did you hear the captain it's no use John the power is gone.

And with that harlod bride goes to get his stuff unaware an unnamed stoker sneaks into the wireless room and in ties jacks lifejacket grabbing his headphones and sets them down creating a noise that attracts harlod attention.

Harold bride" HEY what you doing get your bloody own.

The stoker tackles bride and begins hitting and punching him.

Jack Phillips sees this and gets batton but before jack could hit him the stoker grabs the batton grabs Phillips and begin to strangle jack Phillips but Harold grabs the batton and hits the stoker on the head knocking him unconscious with blood coming out and with that the two wireless operators clear out of the wireless room leaving the stoker there.

At the bridge water was beginning to flood the port side bridge wing houseing.

At the starboard side men are pushing collapsible A.

First officer Murdoch Hold it HOLD IT.

Collapsible A falls and the oars break under its weight.

elsewhere Lynn sir runs to the front of the ship hearing the rumbling of the ship sinking and the lights flickering he is stopped by a crowd of men he rustles through the crowd when he hears two gunshots BANG BANG and people begin screaming he looks to see a dead passenger and a dead officer lying on the floor of the boat deck.

Lynn sir" what happened?

A Passenger an officer shot a passenger dead and then he shot himself.

Lynn sir" oh my god.

First officer Murdoch" stay back stay back please.

Both officers wilde and Murdoch just try to keep the men from boarding the boat know there could still be women and children on board.

First Officer Murdoch stay back please women and children first.

elsewhere at the port side men were pushing collapsible B until it falls and lands upside down on wireless operator Harold bride.

Collapsible B was upside down.

Captian Smith sees the port bridge wing beginning to flood smith gets his meagaphone and shouts.

Captian Smith" ABANDON SHIP EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF.

Upon hearing that the passengers began to panic as the bow of the ship sinks deeper into the water the stern begins to rise out of the water.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were watching in horror as people were panicking and people began to jump off the ship into the water below some even grabbing the ropes hanging over the side of the ship.

Captian Smith" well boys do your best for your best for the women and children and look out for yourselves be British men be British.

The band just kept playing the song. song' of autumn as people were panicking and running to the stern many begin jumping into the water

It was every man and remaining women and children for themselves


	9. Chapter 9 the end of the Titanic

As people were running to the stern Wallace Hartley and the 8 musicians had stopped playing

Wallace Hartley" it's the end boys we have done our duty we can go now.

And with that the band walks away leaveing Wallace Hartley alone Wallace just took his violin and began playing a Methodist hymn that selected for his own funeral

( The song nearer my god to thee horbury version )

Upon hearing the song the other band members came back and began playing the song it would be there final performance as the song plays.

Rita looks at the ship and hears the song playing as the ship begins to sink

People on the ship begin panicking

At the bridge captian Smith walked into the bridge and just grabbed on to the ships wheel as water began to touch is feet.

In the starboard forward promanade deck isador and Ida Strauss sat in deck chairs holding on to each other as the water was approaching them.

In the aft promanade deck a man took out his wallet and dumped his money over the side of the ship.

At the third class general room many third class men women and children gathered and held each other waiting for the end to come.

And in Lynn sir and Rita's flooding room a picture of the loud family just floated away.

The band continued to play as people began to scream.

The boat deck was now flooding.

Lynn sir sees in shock that water was approaching him.

Voice" were sinking.

First officer Murdoch" there's no time cut those falls cut them now.

A crew member" I need a knife I need a knife.

All of a sudden the bridge goes under captian Smith just holds onto the ships wheel as the water engulfs him captian Smith drowns and dies at the bridge.

First officer Murdoch" cut those bloody falls.

Bobby remembers that he has a pocket knife he opens it and begins cutting the ropes Lori just holds him as the water reaches there waist.

Shows the bridge sinking below the waves.

Shows the the Allison family holding on to lorriane.

Bess Allison" it's okay lorriane hold to mommy darling.

All of a sudden the Allison family are washed away.

At grand staircase people scream was water begins flooding the staircase Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet who are smoking a cigars and having Brandy's just look in shock as the water approaches them.

Shows the band finishing there song as the water approaches them.

Wallace Hartley" gentlemen it's been honor playing with you tonight.

Shows Everyone panicking and running to the stern as the bow of the ship the bridge go under water as the bow sinks the stern begins to rise out the water up the ships propellers and rudder began to come out of the water.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just rustled threw the panicking crowd.

In the first class smoking room a passenger runs in to see Thomas Andrews just standing infroint of the marble fireplace staring at a painting of Plymouth harbor.

The passenger" aren't you going to try it for a mr Andrews?

Thomas Andrews just turned is head to face the man but doesn't say a word.

With that the passenger just runs away Thomas Andrews just stays in the first class smoking room Andrews looked at the clock

It was it was 2:12 am April 15th 1912

Upon looking at the clock Andrews just sat down in a chair Andrews will die with his creation.

As lincoln and Ronnie Anne run to the stern .

Lincoln spots a little boy all alone crying and walks to him.

Lincoln" whats wrong child?

The boy" I can't find my mommy.

Ronnie looks at Lincoln.

Lincoln" we can't leave him.

Ronnie Anne" right will help you find your mother come with us.

With that the boy runs to the stern with lincoln and Ronnie.

At the grand staircase people scream as they struggle to walk up the flooding staircase people scream all of a sudden water burst the windows allowing more water to flooding in.

Shows Bobby and Lori trying to swim for there lives.

At the aft well deck lincoln ronnie anne and the little boy Jeff Russell through the panic and crowd trying to get to the stern of the Titanic.

At the forward boat deck Lori and Bobby struggling to swim when all of a sudden theres a sound of cables snapping and Large splashes.

The cables were the ones that the ships foward funnel as the last two snapped the foward funnel began to collapse and toppels to the port side as Lori and Bobby are swimming they hear people screaming and Bobby looks to see the funnel fall rigth torwards him and Lori .

Bobby" AAHHH.

The couple scream as the funnel lands rigth on top of them crushing and killing them instantly.

And the funnel creates a wave that washes away collapsibles a and b.

The hole were the foward funnel once stood allowed water to be sucked in people like Thomas Mccawley and others are sucked into the hole and more water just allowed the ship to sink even faster.

At the grand staircase the dome implodes and more water flooded into the grand and soon the grand staircase goes underwater.

At the stern lincoln Ronnie Anne and the little boy have made it to the stern.

* Shows the ships propellers and rudder going up into the sky *

Lincoln watches as the people around him climbing up the railing and jumping into the water below he also sees a mother holding onto to her children.

The mother it will be over soon it will be all over soon.

The ships stern was now coming out of the water all of a sudden theres an explosion cuasing the second funnel to collapse.

It the ships galleys and kitchens plates begin to slide of there shelves and crash into the floor.

At a lifeboat Rita just looked to see the ships stern out of the water Rita just listens in horror as people on the ship were screaming and jumping into the water.

Rita" god Almighty.

In collapsible C Bruce ismay just turned away as his ship was sinking rigth infroint of him.

At the very back of the ship as the stern rose out into the sky.

People at the very back began to slide down the deck at the promanade deck people scream as they slide down the deck.

Ronnie Anne grabs the little boy and they climbed up the railing and all of a sudden they jump into the freezing cold water.

Upon seeing this lincoln climbs up the railing and he jumps into the sea as well once in the water he just trys to swim away from the sinking ship he just swam as fast as he could but the water was so cold it felt like a thousand knives was stabbing all over his body

Lincoln" RONNIE ANNE RONNIE ANNE.

Soon he reached the upside down collapsible B.

Second officer lightoller" grab my hand kid.

Lincoln grabs Lightoller's hand and he pulls lincoln onboard.

A voice" lincoln?

The voice was jared and me standing next to him.

Lincoln" gasp jared.

Jared" oh thank God your okay.

Me gasp look oh look.

Both Jared and lincoln look to see the ship stern in the sky but all of a sudden the ships power fails and the lights go out and then all of a sudden the ship breaks in half right infroint of the third funnel and the stern falls into the water

Lincoln and Jared watch in horror as the ship breaks in half and the last two funnels fall into the sea and the bow sinks below the waves and the stern begins rise back into the sky.

At the very back.

A passenger" a prayer we must say a prayer.

Everyone" our farther who art in heaven hallow be thy named by kingdom come by will be done

Everyone on the ship and in on the lifeboats pray as the stern begins to sink.

Lincoln and Jared just watched in horror as the greatest ship in the world just sinks rigth in front of them the soon then aft mast went under water and the water floods the aft well deck

As the water begins to reach the very back of the ship more people scream and began jumping into the sea.

In a lifeboat Rita watches in horror as the very back of the ship sinks below the waves the Titanic was gone

At 2:20 am

the Titanic sinks below the waves all that was left were the screams and cry's of those who were in the water


	10. Chapter 10 the aftermath

In a lifeboat Rita just looked in shocked while holding lily she just witness the worlds greatest ship in the world sank right infront of her all that was left were the screams and cry's of hundreds of people in the water

In collapsible B.

Lincoln Jared and Cody wireless operator Harold bride chief Baker Charles joughin colonel Archibald Gracie and second officer lightoller and many others just held on the the upside down collapsible b

Lincoln look around and saw many people struggling to swim and trying to hold on to debris such as deck chairs crates any debris floating and some of the people were not moving at all having already died from hypothermia or injuries.

Voice" OH GOD.

Another voice" PLEASE HELP US.

In lifeboat six

Margerate brown" come on girls grab an oar let's go.

Quartermaster Robert hitchens" no if we go back they'll swam the boat they'll capsize us.

Margerate brown" there's lots more room I say we go back.

Qutermaster Robert hitchens" listen here I am in charge of this boat and it's our lives now not theres.

Margerate brown" listen here I just had enough of your talking and bossing us around we are going back.

Qutermaster Robert hitchens" I am in charge of this boat you stupid female.

Margerate brown" if you keep this up I'll throw you overboard.

Upon hearing the threat hitchens just went wide eyed and just stayed silent.

And soon lifeboat six began to row back to the wreck sight much to hitchens dismay.

Elsewhere lifeboat 14 was meeting up with lifeboats 4 10 and 12 officer Lowe decide to return to the Titanic's wreck site to find survivors

Fifth officer Lowe" listen to email we have to go back I want to transfer all the women from this both of them or do right now if you can please

With that women were helped off lifeboat 14 into another lifeboat

As officer lowe helps another person the cover that covers the persons head comes off revealing that the person was a man.

Fifth Officer Lowe" how dare you will you

The officer pushes the man into another boat while officer Lowe helps out another women into the other boat.

In the water.

Lynn sir was just struggling to swim in the water but the water was just so cold it felt like a thousand knives stabbing all over his body.

Lynn sir "my god it's so cold so cold.

All of a sudden Lynn sir saw the body of a child floating in the water.

Lynn sir" oh my god a child.

Lynn sir just swam to the child and saw that it's was Lorraine Allison the child from earlier Lynn sir just check the child for a pulse but there was no pulse the child was dead.

Lynn sir" god please look after this child and protect her amen.

In collapsible B

Lincoln and the others look to see a guy swimming to them it was jack thayer but a guy pushed him away saying that there's no room.

I saw a man in our boat with his eyes closed and not moving and I check him for a pulse.

Me" sir we have one who's dead sir.

Second officer lightoller" are you sure?

I check his pulse and listened for breathing and the man was cold pretty much meaning that the man was dead.

Me" yes I am sure.

Second officer lightoller" then let him go gently

With that we just set the body down into the water and we tearfully watched as the body floated away soon we help jack thayer into the capsized collapsible B.

Second officer lightoller" a prayer we must say the Lord's Prayer any rejections?

Everyone just shook there heads

And with that we just began to pray.

Everyone" Our Father who are in heaven hallo be thy named thy Kingdom Come they will be done thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven give us our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us lead us not into temptation but Deliver Us from Evil for thine is the kingdom the power and Glory forever and ever amen.

After finishing there prayer they just continue to hold onto collapsible B just hoping someone will save them from the cold

In lifeboat 14

Officer Lowe and some other crew members just rowed back to the spot were the Titanic went down to find hundreds of bodies floating in the water.

Crew member" right ahead sir.

Fifth officer Lowe" do you see any moving?

Crew member" no sir no moving sir.

Fifth officer Lowe" check them.

The crew member just looked at the bodies floating in the water all of them just looked like they were sleeping the crew member just grab one of the body of a man and check it for a pulse but there was no pulse and the man was frozen cold meaning meaning that man was dead.

The crew member" they are dead sir they are dead.

Fifth Officer Lowe" oh keep looking there could be some alive out there

With lifeboat 14 continues to look for survivors rowing threw hundreds of floating Corpses.

Fifth Officer Lowe" careful careful with your oars don't hit them.

The fifth officer just ordered his men to be careful. Not wanting them to hit any of the Corpses in the water with there oars.

Fifth officer Lowe" IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?

All of a sudden there's a cry for help the fifth officer shined his light to see a Chinese man named fang lang who is floating on a peice of Oak paneling.

The crew member" there's one.

Fifth officer Lowe" I see him Pull Pull Pull put your backs into it

The man just kept crying until the lifeboat got closer to him fang extended his hand and a crew man grabs his hand.

Fifth officer Lowe" bring him Help him out and bring them in quickly

With that the crew members pull the Chinese man into out of the freezing cold water and into lifeboat 14 .

Fang lang" I am here help me.

Fifth officer Lowe" cover him with one of those blankets keep him warm.

The crew just covered the man with a blanket.

Fang lang" thank you.

Elsewhere

Lynn sir was now suffering from hypothermia floating in the deck chair for a while but all of a sudden he sees Lifeboat 14.

Lynn sir" h h h help please Lynn sir just got off the deck chair and began to swim into the freezing cold water to lifeboat 14 using much as he could.

Fifth officer lowe spots him and the crew members pull lynn sir into lifeboat 14

Lynn sir" tttthank you.

But soon Lynn sir just closed his eyes and dies it was too late for him.

In collapsible B

Lincoln spots a body of a girl and a child next to her and sees that it's Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln" gasp Ronnie anne

With that lincoln grabs the body to see what looked that Ronnie was sleeping peacefully but lincoln just checked her for a pulse felt her she was cold.

Lincoln" oh no please ronnie you can't be dead.

Lincoln just tried to wake her but she didn't and with that lincoln just realized that ronnie anne really is dead.

Lincoln" oh no.

Tears began to stream down lincolns face seeing that the love of his life had died.

Second officer lightoller" I'm sorry Lincoln but she afraid she's gone did you know her well

Lincoln" her name was ronnie anne from Royal woods Michigan

Jared" I am sorry for your loss lincoln but she's with God now.

Lincoln I know she is I know she is.

With that lincoln just kissed Ronnie anne on her cold lips and held on to her cold body for a minute and then just let go of it and lincoln just tearfully watched as the body floated away

Soon as the collapsible B just drifts with people holding onto we spot two lifeboats on the horizon lincoln sees them.

Lincoln" gasp look.

Second officer lightoller looks to see two lifeboats just a yard ahead of them.

With that Officer lightoller grabbed his whistle and began blowing into it.

In lifeboat 4

The passengers on the lifeboat and lifeboat 12 hear the whistle.

Lifeboat 4 Passenger number 1" that sounded like an officers whistle.

Second officer lightoller me Jared colonel Archibald Gracie wireless operator Harold bride Charles joughin were now safe and watched as collapsible B floated away

Soon the two lifeboats came and saved Everyone off of collapsible B

even though he was now safe all he could is shed a tear in ronnie Anne's memory and says

Lincoln" I love you ronnie and I'll miss you ( sheds a tear )


	11. Chapter 11 the picture

At another boat Rita depressed just hugged Lilly to keep her warm because of how cold it was

A passenger" I want my husband I want my husband ( crying ).

Onbard the carpatha

Captain rostron walked to an officer.

The officer" we should be there by now sir not a sign of her

The just looked there was no sign of the Titanic or it's passengers

Another officer" there seems be a green flaire ahead sir.

Captain rostron looks to see the flaire through his binoculars

Captain rostron" fire a rocket

In another boat

Quarter master Hitchens" I tell you we're done.

Molly brown" oh shut up.

Quartermaster hichens"we got no water no food got no Compass no chart.

Molly brown"the North Star up there right isn't it?

Quartermaster hichens" what's the use of that were a hundred miles from land.

All of a sudden they hear something

Molly brown" what was that?

Quartermaster hichens" it's probably just a falling star.

All of a sudden

BOOM

It was a rocket

Molly brown" lightning my foot that was a rocket look.

The people in the boats looked to see that it was a rocket ship had came to the rescue

In a another boat lincoln just looked to see a rocket but then she noticed something floating in the water.

Lincoln" what is that?

Lincoln just looked and grabbed the object it was a handbag but it wasn't just a handbag it was one Lori owned.

Lincoln"this is Loris.

Lincoln" open up the handbag and it and it revealed a picture the loud family just knew it was her handbag.

The picture show the family smiling happy.

Lincoln" what's this doing here unless she was on the Titanic.

But all of a sudden

Boom

Lincoln time to see the it was a rocket.

Jared oh my look.

Cody" it's a rocket someone has come to save us.

Jared" yeah.

Cody"if only the rescue ship had been neat.

Jared yeah

Lincoln if only we missed the iceberg

Jared" yeah.

Cody" just think how many could be dead now because of all this.

Lincoln" yeah all those good people.

Jared" yeah ( about ready to cry )

Cody" it's okay dude ( comforts Jared )

Lincoln yet they said that she could never sink they said she was Unsinkable.

Cody" yet that's the proplems when they said that they think that nothing not even God himself could not sink it and it made sound like they were challenging God yet it's never a good idea to challenge God .

Jared" yeah I Geuss your rigth.

Lincoln" agree.

Cody" this will probably be the last time I'll go on a ship.

Jared " ah.

Cody" yeah I also took journeys across the sea by ship and there had a time that I was ship wrecked a few times but this is got to be like the worse of the worse.

Jared" I understand.

Lincoln" yeah me neither.

Soon all of the lifeboats had gathered

To see the rockets.

In a boat Lincoln looked at the other boats to see a it was Rita .

Lincoln" mom?

Rita" ( turns to see Lincoln ) Lincoln?

Lincoln" oh my gosh mom.

With that Lincoln climbs onto another boat careful not to tip over the other boat and Lincoln hugged his mother .

Rita" ( hugs Lincoln) oh my gosh Lincoln what are you doing here?

Lincoln" I was coming home to you.

Rita" oh lincoln ( hugs Lincoln ).

Lincoln ( sees Lilly ) oh Lilly.

Lincoln just hugged his baby sister knowing that she's okay

Lilly just smiled and hugged Lincoln

In another boat.

Second Officer lightoller" what do you think lowe?

Fifth officer Lowe"you're right that would be Carpathia.

The people on the boats watched as the Carpatha fires rockets on it's way to rescue

Lincoln just hugged his mother and sister close to each other while looking at the picture of his family and at the handbag

Lincoln ( sheds a tear )


	12. Chapter 12 the finale

Soon it was Dawn

Lincoln and his mother watched the carpatha

In one lifeboat Bruce ismay sat in shame

Soon the lincolns lifeboat reaches the carpatha

Rita placed Lilly in a sack.

Rita" it's okay sweetie I'll be with you in a little bit

With that Lilly was hoisted on to the deck of the Carpatha

Soon Cody and Jared boarded the carpatha

And then lincoln

Onboard the passengers were provided with hot soup and tea

Lincoln" just ate hot soup to keep warm

Soon Rita came to lincoln

Rita" well I wasn't able to find your father it's obvious that your father has died.

Lincoln just a few tears and hugged her

Lincoln" I wasn't able to find Lori

Inside the passengers held a memorial service for those who died .

The preist Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.

Everyone amen

Soon Lincoln went to the bridge to see the captian.

Captain Arthur rostron" ( sees Lincoln) can I help you?

Lincoln"I came say thank you for saving us.

Captain rostron" your welcome it was nothing.

Soon second officer lightoller walks to the captain

Second officer lightoller" sir

Captain Arthur rostron"we're at the place now I thought you might want to see for yourself.

Second officer lightoller" yes sir thank you sir.

Captain Arthur rostron" we only song one body I'm afraid of course will continue searching for survivors until we turn back to New York.

Second officer lightoller" yes sir how many?

Captain Arthur rostron" well the process check the figures now on board we have 705 survivors.

Second officer lightoller" so its 1.500 lost then.

Captain Arthur rostron" yes that's right.

Soon wireless operator Harold cotton arrives

Harold cotton " sir.

Captain Arthur rostron" yes cottom what is it?

Harold cottom"message from the Californian sir she's nearby she justshe just heard about the Titanic she wantsshe wants to know if there's anything she could do?

Captain Arthur rostron"tell them no nothing everything that was humanly possible has been done.

Harold cottom" yes sir ( walks away )

Lincoln just looked in sadness 1. 500 people were dead he just went to the side of the ship and looked down and then Lincoln sheds a tear in there memory

Soon the hobury version of Nearer My God to thee plays

At the wreck sigth deck chairs lifejackets a band members viloin and few other objects float by as well as a life ring that says Rms Titanic liverpool

But it's not the end of the story for there sacrifice all ships are to Carrie all on borad and the International Ice Patrol is formd to prevent another disaster like Titanic from happening again

This fanfic is dedicated to the 1500 people who died on that tragic April Night in 1912

Rest in peace

The End

The loud house belongs to Chris Savino


End file.
